A telephone number is a dialing code consisting of a sequence of decimal digits that indicate the intended endpoint or destination for a telephone call initiated by dialing the dialing code. Depending on the country, the total number of decimal digits for each phone number can vary. For example, in the United States, each telephone number consists of ten digits (a three digit area code followed by a seven digit sequence.) When dialing a phone number having the same area code, a caller can dial only the seven digit sequence. However, when dialing a phone number with a different area code, all ten digits are dialed, preceded by the number, “1.” In general, the sequence of numeral digits for each telephone number may be difficult to remember due to its length and seemingly random nature.